


The Leads We Follow

by Jim06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hermione Granger-centric, Love/Hate, Murder Mystery, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jim06/pseuds/Jim06
Summary: Hermione Granger is the only muggle-born auror detective on the force and she and her two best friends have just landed a big case, a murder at Hogwarts.Bellatrix Black is the defense against the dark arts teacher whose boring, comfortable life is thrown into uncertainty by a determined detective
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Leads We Follow

“Are you there” a young voice called out tentatively, it was dark, and the burning candles weren’t giving enough light for her to see the difference between furniture or figure.

The room smelt like old books and polish, and she could tell from how the candlelight bounced off of the tile beneath her feet, that the polish smell was from the floor. It was a familiar aroma, yet she couldn’t help but feel out of place.

A nervous laugh bubbled out of her mouth to fill the silence, she supposed this could be romantic. “Come on I know you’re here”. She said softly into the darkness as she walked hopefully towards a tall person-like shape, her was chest puffed with an anxious breath.

As she took another step, she felt a sudden chill behind her, she turned and saw nothing but a bright light in her face and then nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator rose to the seventh floor of the ministry building, a flurry of paper notes hovered above him, equally as eager to get on their way. He loosened the striped tie around his neck to let some of the heat out of his shirt as he tried to catch his breath.

A ping sounded his arrival on the Auror’s floor, and he rushed out the doors and towards the desks of his colleagues and best friends.

“Ron…Mione” He puffed, “a…case”. He waved a letter in his hand at them.

Ron swung his old beaten boots off of his desk, making his slightly too short trouser legs ride up to show off a pair of holey socks. His shaggy red hair was in need of a trim, but he had evidently tried to tame it slightly.

Hermione slowly put away the paperwork she was writing. She looked to be the polar opposite of Ron, with her curly hair tamed into a neat bun and her fitted suit flattering her figure in a modest, sophisticated way. The monotone colours of the outfit and her orderly demeaner gave her a cold aura, that some might argue was her goal.

“A murder” Harry said, having finally caught his breathe, “at Hogwarts”.

“Bloody hell” Ron exclaimed, taking the letter from Harry’s hand. His eyebrows rose as he read. “It’s from Dumbledore himself”, he handed the letter to Hermione who studied it closely.

Hermione’s face was stony with concentration “the victim was a Pureblood” She said calmly, turning the letter over again in her hands as though it may be fake. “Harry, we couldn’t possible take the case”.

“That’s why I’m late, Dumbledore sent me the letter personally and sent another to Kingsley insisting we have the case” Harry’s face was stern but brimming with energy. “He said he will only have us in the castle, with…everything that’s going on”.

Harry gave Hermione a brief glance as her expression darkened. Ron took a little longer to catch on, but she knew what Harry had meant instantly. The Purity movement had reached new extremes in the past year and as the only muggle-born detective Auror, Hermione knew this better than most. Her mailbox was regularly graced with letters from Purists insisting she stepped down. If it weren’t for the magical mailing department checking all ministry post, Hermione is sure she would be receiving a lot more than just strongly worded letters.

“So, Dumbledore doesn’t want Aurors with potential Purist connections being thrown on the case? The family won’t hear of it.” Hermione scoffed to herself, no pureblood family would accept a muggle-born working on such a close to home issue.

“Pansy Parkinson, the victim, her family is deep in the ministry and her father has close ties to just about every pureblood family there is at the top” Ron added in agreement with Hermione.

Harry shook his head “The family has already agreed to let us work it, us three specifically, just as Dumbledore requested.”

The shock on Ron’s face was animated, he turned to Hermione to see her reaction, but she was deep in a thoughtful frown.

“We better get there quick, come on” Harry straightened himself, looking ready to run back out of the door.

Before Hermione could protest anymore, a figure entered the room.

“Not so fast you three” came a booming voice behind Harry. Kingsley strode towards them, another letter in hand. “Me and Dumbledore have decided that the best course of action would be for you three to stay at the castle until you get the bottom of things.”

Ron chuckled a little “go back to school, what for, Sir?”

“Ever since the Purists got more active, Hogwarts has been locked down at all times except the holidays, Dumbledore assures me there is no way to his knowledge that anyone could breach the wards to enter or leave the castle. So, the killer is still in there, and until you’ve found out who they are, no one leaves the castle grounds, and only you four enter.” Kingsley said, an air of frustration in his voice.

“Four, Sir?” Harry raised an eyebrow “Dumbledore only asked for us”.

“we’ve had to make a compromise there, if they won’t let anyone in or out then we need someone to process the body on school grounds, so Longbottom from the Pathology lab will go with you. Dumbledore has given him the go ahead.” Kingsley looked down at the pocket watch he had fished from his robe. “You have approximately an hour to pack enough for the next few weeks at least and meet me in Hogsmeade”.

As he turned to leave, he looked back at the trio with an unsettling seriousness “This will likely be your biggest case to date, and you’re the best team I have, so I trust you all, but I swear to Merlin if I find any of the juicy details on the front page of the prophet, I will have you all on desk duty till you retire.”

“Sir, it’s a school teeming with children, surely someone’s going to let something slip, they can’t ban letters?” Hermione protested, suddenly concerned about being set up for failure.

“Exactly, the place is all ears, so everything to do with the investigation is on a need to know basis, you may keep Dumbledore and myself updated and that’s it. Anyone asks, you simply say that the investigation is ongoing.” The minister rubbed his forehead briefly and then continued towards the door. “An hour!” He said in a raised voice as he walked away.

The three friends digested Kinglsey’s instructions silently as they packed away their desks, taking what they felt they would need. Hermione was shrinking a couple of books that sat in her desk draw and Ron looked to be hunting for his badge.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the hour the ‘golden trio’ as they had been nicknamed in school, stood in a row next to Neville Longbottom who appeared to be in anxious sweats.

“Did you know that Professor Snape still teaches potions” he blurted out “I was hoping he might have left by now, but he’s still there”. He pulled at his collar to let the heat off of his red neck.

“Don’t worry mate” Ron said, clapping Neville back “we’re all grown up now, not a lot that old Snape can do to us now”.

“Yes yes, you’re right, all grown up _aha_ ” Neville laughed shakily in agreement but went back to wringing his hands as they awaited Kingsley.

When the minister popped into view, he looked far more tired than he did an hour ago, next to him was Albus Dumbledore, who’s warm gaze studied them all in a kind, curious way.

“So good to see you all, despite the tragic circumstances.” Dumbledore said sadly. “Minister Kingsley has assured me you’ve all been brought up to speed on the arrangement. I hope you all understand why I had to be so cautious.”

The group nodded in a silent response to their old headmaster.

“Right, well from this point on if you need to leave the castle you will have to come to me, as the only way in or out is by my hand at this time. Who would like to go first?” He raised his shaggy grey eyebrows with the query. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within a short while they were all in the castle except Kingsley, their bags in hand. Hermione looked at the old school around her, a place that had felt like home for many of her years. However, she no longer felt like her fourteen year old self, now she was slightly irritated by the waves of noise that seemed to come from every direction of the school and old memories started creeping up into her head. She steeled herself as Dumbledore looked at her, a glint of what Hermione could only guess to be pity in his eyes.

She felt a little spark of anger in her stomach “So, where’s…” She stopped herself from saying ‘body’ with so many children scurrying about, “uh, where are we to start, _Professor_ ” Hermione held her professionalism, but the harshness in her tone was evident enough to get a sideways look from both Harry and Ron.

Dumbledore didn’t show any reaction to Hermione’s demeaner, “the house elves will take your things, I assume you would like to get to work before you get settled?”

Again, Hermione felt a fiery lick of rage deep inside her, he made it sound like a homework assignment.

“Please” She said shortly.

He motioned for them to follow as they walked through the castle, the whispers of children of various ages were deafening. Hermione half expected for the dead girl to be surrounded by little witches and wizards poking her with their wands. Luckily as they approached the dungeons there were no children ahead, only staff members stood guard of a corridor.

“The Slytherin dormitories have remained open, but I have closed off all access to this section of the floor, this corridor is the only way in or out, and the wards prohibit the entry of anyone under the age of eighteen”. Dumbledore walked up to two women guarding a door along the corridor. The first, Hermione immediately recognised to be Minerva McGonagall.

“Professor McGonagall” Hermione said as she gave a warm smile.

“Miss Granger, when the headmaster informed me of who the ministry was sending, I can’t say I wasn’t surprised, it doesn’t feel too long ago that I was teaching you four.” She walked forward to look at the group, before turning and extending an arm towards the other woman. “May I also introduce you to Professor Black, our defence against the dark arts Professor.”

Professor Black stood forward and gave a forced smile. Hermione didn’t recognise her face, but she looked to be in her early to mid thirties, though she gave an air of someone older. Her face was sharp at the cheekbones and jaw, her eyes dark, and the dim lit dungeons made them seem almost black. Her outfit was black also, tight at the top in a rib hugging corset with a plunging neckline that made room for an expensive looking necklace sitting against her plump chest. The sleeves of the dress were long and made of a netted design that, paired with rings on her fingers, gave her a gothic like essence. The skirt of the dress ran flowing down to a pair of heeled leather boots that looked difficult to walk in.

_She looks a bit young to be a Professor, and certainly doesn’t dress like one._ Hermione thought as she scanned the other woman’s dark curls and plump red lips.

“How do you do, Professor Black, I’m detective Granger.” Hermione moved to the side to allow her companions to step forward. “This is detective Potter and detective Weasley, and Mr Longbottom from our pathology department.”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall has told me who you all are” Professor Black said as she looked Hermione up and down with an expression of apathy, but a spark of interest in her eye. She turned to look at Harry and narrowed her eyes slightly but didn’t say anything.

The two professors moved out of the entrance and allowed them to enter into a darkened bathroom, McGonagall and Black followed them in, but looked anywhere else that they could, in discomfort. The trio and Neville walked forward into the room.

On the ground there was a girl heaped on the floor, surrounded by water and blood. Hermione walked to the body and looked down at the bloated chest of a girl, across her shirt were three deep gashes that were slick with both dried and watery blood. She and the others crouched to look at the wounds. They were deep and gnarly and had splattered blood up the girl’s face.

“did you find any sort of weapon?” Harry asked openly to the teachers, unsure whom to address.

“No” Professor Black chimed in “I assumed it was caused by magic”. 

Harry shook his head slightly, “my moneys on a knife” he said in a hushed voice to the other detectives, “the cuts are too jagged to be magic”.

“You were the one to find her, Professor Black?” Hermione raised her head to announce the question.

Black’s response came slower for Hermione, “Yes, one of the students reported the water flooding out of the bathroom, but I was the first to go in.”

“That you know of” Hermione added with a raised brow.

“Yes, that I know of” Black replied bluntly.

“Was there any sign of a wand near her?” Hermione ignored Black’s short tone.

“No, she had no wand that I could see, and no one has touched her but me.” Black glanced at the body with a morbid seriousness.

Hermione turned back to the girl on the ground, her face was pale, and her lips were thin and blue, but there was evidence that she was pretty in a conventional sort of way. Common, but with a slight sharpness at the mouth. It gave her a slight frightening look when combined with her jet black hair draped over her in straight wiry streaks. Hermione inspected the girl’s soaked uniform; the edges of the cut shirt were frayed and thick. _It seems cheap_ she thought, not wanting to voice the observation out loud in front of the teachers.

She slipped on a pair of gloves and looked through the girl’s pocket. _Nothing,_ she thought, _Not even a scrap of parchment or quill tip._

“Right well, we’re going to use this room to keep her in for the time being while we go over the scene, then once we have all we need Longbottom will work in here,” Ron chimed in.

The teachers looked visibly uncomfortable at the mention of an in house morgue, but the detectives paid no mind. _This is what they insisted on,_ Hermione frowned, _it’s not exactly a small feat to conduct an entire investigation in a full school._

“Well, Professor McGonagall and I will go and double check the wards on the area, when you’re done Mr Filch will take the gentleman to their quarters and Professor Black will escort Miss Granger to hers. Please don’t hesitate to send for me if you need.” Dumbledore gave a nod and opened the door for McGonagall.

Black lingered for a moment, then followed the two senior professors through the door to wait outside, shutting the door behind her.

“There isn’t much point me gathering fingerprints” Neville spoke for the first time since they’d walked into the castle. “There’d be too many prints to get anything of use, same goes for footprints and any other DNA in the room.”

Harry scratched the slight stubble on his chin “If they didn’t use magic, then our forensic leads will be slim. Here’s hoping they left some sort of trail.” He stood from his crouch and the others followed. “Why don’t we see where we’re staying then Longbottom can get started in here and we’ll get an area sorted to start getting witness accounts.” He looked towards the door that he knew Black to be standing on the other side of “At least we have our first ready to go” he said with a bit of a grimace. Sirius didn’t talk much about his family, but he had mentioned Bellatrix Black with a reserved respect, which didn’t leave Harry with much of an idea of what the woman would be like. In fact, he had expected her to look a bit older.

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes slightly, _lost in thought again_ , he then looked over to Hermione, _and her,_ he thought.“Right detectives, let’s go check they haven’t lumped us in bunkbeds or something and grab some lunch, I’m starved.”

Hermione side eyed the corpse on the ground and then looked back to Ron with an unimpressed expression.

“Mione, if I lost my appetite over every body we came across then I would waste away” He raised his eyebrows in false seriousness.

She shook her head at Ron, smiling a little at the joke and immediately feeling guilty about the girl on the floor, who would smile no more.

The four then headed to leave the room to find Professor Black stood outside, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and inspecting her nails.

Hermione cleared her throat slightly “we’re done for the time being”.

“Well then, follow me” Black straightened up and turned to the other detectives, “Filch won’t be long, you’ll be staying in the teacher’s quarters of the astronomy office, Miss granger will be in the defence against the dark arts quarters, I assume you all remember your way around to find each other.” She turned to start walking, not waiting for any answers.

Hermione began to follow the older woman, _defence against the dark arts office. But surely that would be Professor Black’s quarters._ She kept a few steps behind and watched the woman walk, there was a confident sway to her hips, and she had evidently mastered the art of walking in those boots. Her dress was tight enough to show her shape, but not enough to be deemed inappropriate.

Hermione shook her head, _focus Granger_.

Before long they reached the large wooden door of the defence against the dark arts office, it was in an out-of-the-way section of the floor and the lack of people around made Hermione feel a bit on edge. Black opened the door and walked through. The room looked like that of a Hogwarts common room, decorated in dark greens and blacks, in a way that didn’t drown out the light from a nearby bay window. There was an area with a deep green, leather sofa and two armchairs of the same design in front of a gently crackling fire. Behind the sofa was a long black dining table. Strewn across one side was many papers and books, the other side was completely bare.

“ _Unfortunately_ , there is a lack of living areas for teachers, and given we’re both women and I am using the only double area, you’re going to have to stay in my quarters.” Black said with a tight jaw.

She pointed her arm past the dining table to a small area cornered off by a waist height counter. “there’s kitchen facilities should you need them, and your room is over there.” Black now pointed to the left of the room away from most of the furniture, where there was another wooden, but lighter looking door. “My room is straight ahead, and naturally I’d prefer you didn’t pry if you can help it” Bellatrix sneered slightly.

“Why would I go looking through your belongings?” Hermione said it calmly, but her hands instantly curled into balled into fists at her sides.

“Well, your kind tend to be a little nosy” Black turned and gave her an insincere smile with a raised brow.

“My kind?” Hermione felt her face heating with anger, _how dare she._

“Detectives, Miss Granger” Bellatrix gave her a look that made her only feel angrier.

Hermione schooled her face to not react, “Well here’s hoping you have nothing to hide then, Black, so there’s no need for _my kind_ to go through your belongings.”

“I suppose the golden trio will be the judge of that” Black’s tone was slightly mocking.

“we will, this afternoon, you’re our first witness so you’ll need to be interviewed straight away.” Hermione said it in a matter of fact way that made her almost sound disinterested. “I’ll come and get you when everything’s ready”. Before Black could make a clever remark, Hermione strode over to her temporary room and shut the door swiftly behind her.

She let out a puff of breath, _the real challenge might be not making it two murders before they had solved the first,_ Hermione chuckled to herself and looked around.

The bed was a double, thankfully, and had the same four poster design as her old student bed. There were plain sheets on the bed in Gryffindor red, with matching curtains over a nearby window. The sight of her old house colours made her feel a bit conflicted between comfort and embarrassment. The bed was the only furniture other than a bedside table and a chest of draws. There was a door on the other wall that revealed a small bathroom with a shower. _No desk_ , she noted, and hoped she would have space to work that wasn’t on the other end of the large dining table in the other room. _Although, Black would probably hate that, which might be fun to see._

She got her suitcase from the end of the bed and opened it, _might as well unpack while I wait,_ she hoped it wouldn’t be too long before she would repack this case again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heavy silence settled with the click of the door as the detective swept out of the room as a reply was forming in Bellatrix’s throat. _Perhaps the joke about her ‘kind’ was a little bit much for the younger woman_ she thought to herself. A more empathetic woman may feel guilty about it, but really the other woman should have thicker skin, especially given her professional position. Bellatrix had heard that the other woman was the only muggle-born detective long before she’d met her. She’d heard whispers from adoring muggle-born students, hateful rants from family and acquaintances, the proud musings of McGonagall. It was impressive and Bellatrix had expected the young woman to take a little longer to show her temper, but given how on edge she seemed since she arrived, perhaps she was already set to snap.

The teacher shrugged to herself and went to her desk to mark some papers before she was dragged off to an interrogation.


End file.
